


gonna give it to you (in capital letters)

by bechloehuh



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, capital letters au, like... god it's so soft i love them, this is very soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloehuh/pseuds/bechloehuh
Summary: "You caught me off guard.""That's when you're the most beautiful, though."Beca was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Like there was nothing else she ever wanted to look at ever again.(based on the capital letters music video)





	gonna give it to you (in capital letters)

_I wanna get drunk with you_  
_when we lie so still, but you're taking me places_  
_holding me onto you  
_ _and we don't care who's watching us, baby_

* * *

When Beca’s manager told her about a client in France who wanted to meet her, the first thing she thought about was Chloe, and how she’d mentioned a couple of times before that she’d like to go to Paris one day.

She was on the phone with her immediately.

**“Hey, Bec! Is chicken okay for dinner?”**

“Yeah that’s good. Hey, how do you feel about going to Paris in two weeks?”

**“I– what?”**

“Some, uh, upcoming artist wants to meet for a possible collab. Theo’s booking the flight now.”

**“What, you’re serious?”**

“Yeah.”

**“Oh my God. Oh my God! That’s amazing! Yes!”**

* * *

Beca returned home to Chloe singing in the kitchen; one of her favorite sounds.

She kicked her boots off at the door and dropped her laptop bag onto the couch as she moved through their apartment, until she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen.

Chloe had Beca’s headphones on, head bobbing as she sang along to Lorde. She was moving around the kitchen so easily, dropping ingredients into the pan on the stove, getting two plates out of the cupboard and gently placing them on the counter - as if she was scared of making too much noise or breaking them - and wiping her hands on a hand towel before flinging it up to rest on her shoulder.

Beca couldn’t help but gravitate towards her, reaching out to place a hand on her hip when she was close enough. Chloe gasped quietly in surprise, taking the headphones off and letting them hang around her neck as Beca hugged her tightly.

“Bonjour, mademoiselle.”

Chloe let out a soft laugh, touching Beca’s clasped hands and pulling them apart before turning around. Beca’s hands immediately found her hips, and Chloe cupped her face.

Their lips met slowly; soft and delicate.

Beca’s heart soared.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss, smiling when Beca’s lips followed hers before pulling back slightly.

Chloe's favorite Beca was the Beca just after they'd kissed; she would blink lazily up at her, with pinker lips than usual since Chloe always wore tinted lip balm, and her smile was the softest and most beautiful thing that Chloe had ever seen.

“We have to work on your French accent, Bec.”

Beca smiled, running her hands up Chloe’s arms, grabbing the headphones, and pulling her down into a deeper kiss.

* * *

The flight to Paris was spent half listening to music and half sleeping.

They shared Chloe’s earphones and listened to the Lorde album that Chloe had been obsessed with since it came out. She made sure to show her excitement when The Louvre came on, as if she only _just_ remembered that they were on their way to Paris.

“ _But we're the greatest, they'll hang us in the Louvre_ ,” Chloe sang in a whisper. “ _Down the back, but who cares - still the Louvre._ ”

Beca shook her head, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. She put her hand on Chloe’s thigh, finally letting the grin overtake her face when Chloe dropped her head to rest on her shoulder.

They weren’t even in France yet, but Beca knew that this vacation was going to be the best they’d ever had.

Chloe only lifted her head up from Beca’s shoulder when the food cart reached them. She asked for two glasses of wine and two burgers, and Beca watched in amazement as Chloe got the miserable flight attendant to actually smile.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” she said when the attendant moved on to the next row of people.

Chloe laughed softly, shaking her head. The motion caused a few strands of hair to fall in front of her face, and before she could put them back, Beca reached up to tuck them behind her ear. She cupped Chloe’s face, the pad of her thumb running slowly across Chloe’s cheekbone.

“Becs.”

It was whispered in the small distance between them and if it weren’t for the hundreds of other people on the plane, Beca would have pulled Chloe in and kissed her. Theo was sitting in the chair beside them though, and she didn’t really feel like putting on a show for him.

She pulled her hand back, breaking eye contact, before she lifted her glass of wine up.

“To Paris,” she said, and the adorable grin was back on Chloe’s face.

“To you!”

* * *

Beca thought that maybe she should be used to it by now; flying business class, people recognizing her because of her music, paparazzi taking photos of her and asking stupid questions. She _should_ be used to it, but she’s not sure if she ever will be.

It’s terrifying.

Chloe held her hand tightly, walking in front of Beca so she didn’t get too anxious with all the people surrounding them. Theo had insisted on hiring a chauffer to take them to their hotel in Paris, and Chloe had immediately taken her hand as soon as the paparazzi arrived as they followed Theo through the airport.

She stopped to sign a few CD’s, vinyl’s, and pictures, and she smiled when she caught Chloe’s eye. She was standing to the side, waiting patiently for Beca to be done. Knowing Chloe was there if she needed her made her feel better about the fact that she was surrounded by strangers who were all asking her if the rumors about her and Zedd dating are true.

She’s a three-time Grammy winner and yet, she thinks her biggest accomplishment is getting Chloe Beale to fall in love with her.

* * *

“Holy crap Bec, look at this place!”

The hotel was huge and looked like a God damn palace, but it had nothing on Chloe; how beautiful she looked when she got excited, eyes lighting up as she looked around the room in amazement.

It was one of the best hotels in Paris, she was pretty sure – again, thanks to Theo. It had spiral staircases and the rooms were filled with flowers and complimentary chocolates, each with a balcony overlooking the city. They had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, and Beca watched as Chloe swung the balcony doors open with one of the most beautiful smiles she’d ever seen

“This is unreal.”

She approached her slowly, her arm wrapping around Chloe’s waist as she stood beside her.

There was a twinkle in her eye that Beca had never seen before. They were sparkling with excitement and wonder and _love_ , and Beca was completely and irrevocably in love with this woman.

“We’re in _Paris_ , Becs.”

She looked down, mouth slightly parted into a small smile, and wrapped her arm around Beca’s shoulder.

And Beca couldn’t help but smile too, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Chloe, thanks to the heels that Chloe insisted on wearing.

She pulled Beca closer, one arm wrapped around her shoulder as her other hand cupped Beca’s face. If Beca wasn’t so invested in the kiss and thinking about how every time Chloe kissed her it felt like she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor, she would make a comment about how disgustingly cliché and romantic this was.

Instead, she wrapped her arms tighter around Chloe, making Chloe arch into her, and kissed her harder.

* * *

She made sure to text Theo a thank you after they were led to their table.

He’d managed to book them dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in all of Paris; he told her that she should enjoy the time she has with Chloe before her meeting tomorrow. She almost forgot that she was here on business rather than, say, a honeymoon or something.

The thought of being on a _honeymoon_ with _Chloe_ in _Paris_ made her heart skip a few too many beats.

Their table was outside, overlooking the ocean, and despite it being almost nine, it was still warm out. Chloe ordered spaghetti and Beca ordered the French equivalent of Mac & Cheese which Chloe made fun of her for trying to pronounce. They also had a bottle of wine on ice and Chloe made sure to take enough pictures for her Instagram account before they both dug in.

The sun started to set when they’d finished eating and they both watched it with glowing smiles on their faces.

Chloe put her hand palm-up on the table and Beca instinctively put her hand over Chloe’s, fingers dancing over the ladybug tattoo on the inside of Chloe’s wrist.

She rested her chin on her hand and watched Chloe watch the sunset.

“The sky looks so beautiful, doesn’t it?”

Beca smiled. “It sure does.”

Chloe turned to look at her, tilting her head and smiling. “You’re not watching the _sunset_ , Bec.”

“Why would I when you’re _way_ prettier?”

* * *

The client’s sound was something that Beca had never quite heard before; a mixture of folk and pop and indie all mixed into one.

His name was Philippe. He sang in both French and English, and his song writing reminded Beca of Lord Huron and Blind Pilot with a dash of American Authors. It wasn’t what she usually produced but he was charming and handsome and had a beautiful voice.

He performed a few songs for her and Theo in his studio, ranging from soft piano instrumentals to louder, electro ballads. He could play just about every instrument under the sun, and Beca tried not to let her jealousy show when he brought out a violin. That was the one instrument she could never quite get right.

She was pretty sure he would be the next big thing.

Theo offered to fly him to L.A for another meeting in a few weeks, all expenses paid, and they left his studio with his details and a friendly hug.

“You let him hug you but not me?” Theo asked her.

“You’re fired.”

Theo laughed as she pushed him away from her playfully.

* * *

When Beca had left that morning to go to her meeting, she hadn’t had the heart to wake Chloe up. They’d been up pretty late due to the jet lag – and having been on a ten-hour flight – so when her alarm went off and it hadn’t woken Chloe up, she knew that she was exhausted.

The minute Chloe woke up, she reached out for Beca, only to find a note in her place instead.

**_Had to rush to the meeting. You looked too adorable to wake up. Don’t know how long I’ll be today but i should be back before noon._ **

**_I love you so much_ **

Chloe had smiled as she read it once, then twice, just because.

* * *

When it got to midday, she took a bath in the huge tub in their suite and drank mimosas that had way too much champagne to orange juice ratio.

 _When in Paris_ , she told herself, as she poured herself a second glass.

The sun felt hot and lovely on her bare skin when she opened the balcony doors wearing nothing but a towel. The ocean looked beautiful and she was tempted to head down to the beach on her own, but she didn’t want to _not_ be there to greet Beca when she got back from her meeting.

It had only been a few hours, but she already missed her.

She passed time by playing some music on her phone as she got ready. It was one of the playlists that Beca had made for her on Spotify, and she hadn’t had time to listen to it all the way through yet.

When Anywhere by Passenger came on, she almost cried.

She moisturized and shaved her legs, painted her nails, and took the time to blow dry her hair and style it into loose waves; a hairstyle she knew was one of Beca’s favorites. She was a little buzzed from the mimosas she’d had and even though she was on her own, it felt nice to relax and look after herself.

Room service brought her lunch with a note from Beca telling her she loves her, and it made her heart absolutely burst; she had no idea how she ever got so lucky.

She was just about to start the third chapter of the book she brought with her when she heard the door open, and Beca tell her that she was back.

“Hi!” She ran to Beca, slamming into her with a tight hug, and Beca laughed as she hugged her back just as hard.

“Oh, you smell so good."

Chloe smiled, pulling back.

"And your hair." Beca reached up to move her hair from her face, delicate fingers tangling with soft curls. "You look so pretty."

It took all Chloe had in her not to burst into tears at how much love Beca was looking at her with.

* * *

Chloe got dressed into a casual floral dress and Beca changed out of her business clothes – a grey pantsuit that made Chloe weak at the knees – into a pair of black jeans and a striped shirt.

They stopped at a small souvenir store on the way to the beach and Beca bought Chloe a snow globe with the Eiffel Tower in it. Chloe thanked her with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, and Beca took her hand as she put her head down and tried to hide the blush on her face.

It made Chloe feel warm and fuzzy inside - that she still managed to make Beca blush after being together for some time.

The beach was warm but a little breezy, and Chloe dragged Beca to the water while they left their shoes a few meters away, so they wouldn’t get wet.

“How was your day? You weren’t too bored, right?”

“No,” Chloe answered, pulling Beca close to her as she turned to face her. “I pampered myself.”

“I can tell.” She smiled and looked Chloe up and down when she said it, and it caused Chloe’s heart to skip a beat.

She’ll never get bored of how Beca looks at her.

Beca reached up to cup her face and Chloe smiled, eyes flicking from Beca’s eyes and then down to her mouth; everywhere she could look. She took the whole thing in. The fact that they were on a beach in _Paris_. The fact that the woman she has been in love with for five years was right here, loving her back.

She pressed a kiss to Beca’s palm as she pulled her closer.

“You look beautiful, Chloe,” Beca said. “Truly.”

Chloe believed her.

* * *

Chloe took as many pictures as she could on the trip.

She used her phone for the most part, but Beca had bought her a polaroid camera for her birthday a few weeks ago, so she took a few with that too. She only used it for the extra special moments though, like a photo of Beca in front of the ocean, a selfie of them with the Eiffel Tower half in the back ground, and a candid of Beca while they were walking through the lobby of the hotel, looking at the different paintings on the walls.

Beca turned around at the flash, squinting her eyes.

“Chloe, _stop_ ,” she whined as Chloe pulled the polaroid out and slipped it into her bag.

It made Chloe laugh, and she couldn’t help it; she brought the camera up to her face and snapped another, the flash quickly causing Beca to flinch.

“No, delete that!”

“No!”

She was running before she even realized that Beca was chasing her.

The people standing around watch as Beca chased Chloe through the lobby. Beca almost crashed into someone pushing along a luggage cart as she tried to get the polaroid from Chloe’s hands, but Chloe was too quick for her, even in heels.

When Chloe finally managed to get behind a couch, making it hard for Beca to get to her, Beca gave up.

“Okay, okay, you win,” she wheezed, placing her hands on her knees as she bent over and tried to catch her breath. Chloe was breathing heavily behind the couch too, a bright smile on her face as she looked down at the polaroid in her hands.

It hadn’t developed yet though, and she was just about to slip it into her bag with the others when she felt arms wrap around her from behind and lift her up. She started laughing loudly as Beca yelled “give me the photo!” and she tried to struggle out of Beca’s hold on her, but she was surprisingly strong.

“Okay!” Chloe yelled, breathing heavily. “Okay, I surrender!”

Beca let go of her but kept a hold on her arm just in case Chloe tried to run away again.

“Here.” Chloe held the polaroid out for Beca.

Just as Beca tried to take it, Chloe pulled her hand back and stepped forward, cupping Beca’s face and closing the distance between them.

* * *

As Beca lowered Chloe down onto the white sheets on the hotel bed, she couldn’t quite believe that this was real.

The setting sun was shining in from the balcony windows, creating a yellow glow that made Chloe’s eyes look even more beautiful than they usually were; something that Beca actually thought was impossible.

Her eyes were closed as Beca pressed soft kisses to her cheeks, the corner of her mouth, and eventually, her lips. She sucked in a breath and Beca smiled, leaning back to take all of this in.

When Chloe opened her eyes, Beca felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“Wait.”

She jumped out of bed, rushing over to the chair near the entrance of the room that Chloe had dropped her bag on. She rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for, quickly going back to the room so Chloe wouldn’t be waiting too long. The bed bounced as she jumped back on it, and Chloe giggled as she watched Beca stand above her.

“What are you doing?”

Beca brought the camera up to her face and looked through the eyepiece, quickly snapping a photo of a grinning Chloe.

“Oh my God,” Chloe groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes.

“Karma,” Beca said, laughing as she dropped down to her knees and took the print out of the camera. She placed it face down on the table beside the bed, then reached out for Chloe’s arm to remove it from her face.

When Chloe saw the camera, still in Beca’s hand, she smiled through a soft sigh.

"You caught me off guard."

"That's when you're the most beautiful, though."

Beca was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Like there was nothing else she ever wanted to look at ever again.

Beca reached out to cup Chloe’s face and on instinct, Chloe’s own hand slid over Beca’s as she kissed her palm. Beca brought the camera up to her face again, smiling as she closed one eye and looked through the eyepiece.

“Marry me,” she whispered.

Chloe’s mouth parted slightly, and her face softened just as Beca took the picture.

She removed her hand from Chloe’s face, pulling the polaroid print out. She’d heard that you shouldn’t shake certain polaroid films since it doesn’t actually help, but she couldn’t help but shake it a little anyway; she did it to mask the shaking in her finger tips at how nervous she felt right now.

“Beca.”

She put the print face down with the other on the night stand and placed the camera beside them both.

Leaning down to press a kiss to Chloe’s lips, she smiled when Chloe’s hands cupped the back of her neck and desperately pulled her in closer.

“Beca,” she said again. Her voice was raspy and thick and confused and Beca knew that it meant she was about to cry.

She pulled back, stroking Chloe’s face with the back of her hand.

“Marry me, Chloe.”

Chloe’s mouth twitched, her bottom lip started to tremble, and she nodded.

Beca didn’t even know that she was holding her breath.

“Yeah?” she asked, her breathing a little labored and heavy. Her heart was pounding and she hoped to God that this wasn't a dream.

Chloe nodded again, eyes tearing up as she sat up and pulled Beca into her.

“Yeah,” she breathed out into Beca’s mouth. “Yes,” she cried. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Beca couldn’t stop her own tears even if she tried.

**Author's Note:**

> as always i'm @ chloebeale on tumblr. here's my ko-fi link in case u feel like donating to my broke ass: https://ko-fi.com/M4M5ENJK


End file.
